Calling the Bluff
by Miasen
Summary: Stand-alone sequel to aFGoP. Three weeks has passed, and Warren and Rogue are keeping their relationship a secret. But when Rogue decides that Warren needs to loosen up while in a rather public place that might be difficult. Angel/Rogue smut.


Title: Calling the Bluff

Author: Miasen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I'm just playing with them and promise to give them back when I'm done. :D

Rating: M

Pairing: Angel/Rogue

Warning: Graphic sex (it is a tad bit smuttier than its prequel, but nothing too bad.)

A/N: So, this is the stand-alone sequel to A Friendly Game of Poker, one of the first fics I ever wrote, and one of the one-shots I've gotten the most feedback on (all positive—thanks guys!) I had this random scene with Warren in my mind, and needed a story and female character to work around it, and decided that I wanted to write what happened with Warren and Rogue after AFGOP. But, even if you haven't read that one, you'll probably get the jiff of this one though. It's pretty straightforward fluffy PWP. Heh. I have no idea how many weeks I've spent on this—I've been writing on so many different things lately, with a co written Supernatural fic taking up the majority of my time this last weeks. Enjoy, and please do leave a review. There is the chance there might come a sequel to this one as well, if people want one.

Calling the Bluff

It was well over three weeks since that night when Rogue and Warren had found themselves locked inside his room and had ended up having sex. Ever since then they'd used every opportunity they could find to keep on doing just that, all the while keeping it a secret. It was some of the fun about it, they were having sex, but no one besides them knew about it. They didn't kiss or even hold hands except for when they were alone. To the rest of the inhabitants of the mansion it would only seem as if they were friends, talking here and there, but nothing more.

This Thursday evening most of the younger X-Men were gathered in the living room, watching TV. Rogue was sitting on the floor with her back against the large armchair Kitty was occupying. From here she had great view across the room to where Warren was sitting on the couch, talking to Piotr and Bobby. A small smile flickered across her lips as she saw Warren grin, probably due to one of Bobby's jokes. Ever since this thing with Warren started Rogue hadn't thought about Bobby and Kitty and their might-be relationship at all, it just didn't seem important anymore.

"What do you think, Rogue, like, what do you prefer, blonde guys or dark haired ones?" Kitty suddenly asked. Rogue tipped her head back to look at her, and didn't even hesitate before she answered.

"Blonde guys of course." She smiled and stole another glance at Warren. Yeah, she really did prefer blonde guys. Or at least that particular blonde guy.

Jubilee, seated on the couch standing right next to Kitty's chair shot in, "No! Dark-haired guys are much better!" Soon Kitty and Jubilee were discussing how they preferred their dream guy to be, and Rogue let them be, her dream guy was sitting across the room, she didn't need to make him up.

His head turned slightly, and soon his eyes met hers. A quick smile flashed across his lips, and his eyebrow quirked up, barely visible if you weren't looking for it. But Rogue was looking. The thrill of knowing that no one else had any idea of what they were up to was like a drug. They kept on doing this. Sending glances and hints of flirting when there were other people in the room. And no one ever seemed to notice.

Rogue smiled faintly and then looked away, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that a blush was creeping to her cheeks. Just seeing him across the room like that made something tighten in the pit of her stomach, lust and anticipation all mixed up together. She really, really wanted him. Like, right this moment. If it hadn't been for the fact that the room was filled with their fellow students there was a great chance she'd jump his bones right here, right now. But, even if she wanted him, she wasn't really into exhibitionism, and she didn't really think the others where all that interested in seeing them going at it either. And it would kinda set a stopper to this whole 'keeping it a secret thingy'. So she'd just have to wait until later tonight. Maybe she'd sneak into his room when everyone had gone to bed.

For a few more moment she sat on the floor, her gaze wandering over her friends and the room, anything to keep her distracted from the wonderfully gorgeous guy sitting across the room, sending her small glances ever so often.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I booked the Danger Room tonight, gotta go," Warren suddenly said, most likely to Bobby and Piotr, and Rogue's head turned in his direction. He pushed himself out of the couch and stretched his wings, which made Rogue's heart flutter just a tiny bit.

Bobby and Piotr tried to talk him into staying, but Warren's lips turned up in a small grin as he shrugged. "Logan will skin me if I don't do the allotted hours." With that he turned around and walked towards the door that led to the hallway. He turned around in the doorway. "See you later," he said, and for a brief second his eyes met Rogue's. And then he was gone. Rogue sighed and leaned her head back against Kitty's chair. Suddenly she wasn't keen on spending time with her other friends anymore, she just wanted to see Warren, wanted to be with him.

Rogue hung around another couple of minutes, then excused herself and said she was going to take a walk. Which she did. Only she didn't go outside, she headed for the elevator that led down to the sublevels.

The sublevels were almost deserted. She heard faint sounds from the medilab, where Dr. McCoy was occupied with something, but other than that it was completely quiet. She quietly made her way through the hallways, heading for the Danger Room. As she came close she heard faint sounds issuing from there as well, but they were heavily muffled by the doors. Rogue went into the control room next doors to the Danger Room. It was dark inside, but she didn't bother turning on the lights and just walked over to the window that overlooked the Danger Room. A smile spread on her lips the moment she saw Warren. Somehow he always seemed to have that affect on her.

The Danger Room showed the landscape of a narrow valley. Large boulders lay on the ground, and ever so often new would fall from the steep sides, bouncing and releasing rockslides that tumbled down. And in the middle of this Warren was flying. He was navigating between the falling boulders, narrowly avoiding even the smallest of stray rocks. Sharp turns, loops; it all seemed so natural as he flew through the landscape. He was, quite simply, built for this. And with all the hours he'd spent in the Danger Room he had pushed his natural abilities farther and farther. Rogue doubted anyone would be his match in the air.

Time flew by as she watched him fly through the holographic obstacle course, and she loved every second of it. Just seeing him made her insides ache, in a very good way. Her body seemed to crave him, just like it craved food. She licked her lips and leaned closer to the glass as he flew in her direction. Or rather the direction of the exit. Soon the holograms faded and only the bland Danger Room was left. Rogue abandoned the control room to wait for him in the hallway. He was probably on his way to the shower, but he never used a long time there, being a guy and all.

Rogue folded her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the wall. Some minutes later the door to the lockers rooms opened and Warren stepped out. Rogue grinned and pushed away from the wall. "Hi sugah," she said, getting his attention.

"Rogue, what a pleasure," Warren said, a sudden playful leer on his face. "What _are_ you doing down here?" He cocked one eyebrow and took a step closer to her. Rogue let her gaze wander over him, from the tips of his shoes, over his jeans-clad thighs to the wet strands of hair that clung to his forehead. He wore a blue t-shirt that was just tight enough to let her see the hint of his well-toned chest, and she bit her lip slightly as she admired the view. She knew very well how he looked beneath that t-shirt, and she very much liked it. As her eyes drifted over his face she saw his lips—full and partly opened, and so very tempting. And then his eyes. Sparkling and blue and perfect. God, he was all over perfect, he really was.

"Well, I came to see you of course," she said matter-of-factly.

"And whatever reason did you have for that?"

"Oh, because I wanted to do this!" Rogue ran the last few feet over to him, flung her arms around his neck and planted her lips firmly against his. Warren in response slid his hands around her back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

As they broke apart Warren had a sheepish grin on his face. "You know? You can do that whenever you feel like it, I won't mind it one bit."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rogue retorted and leaned her head against his chest. His arms were still around her. It felt so right staying in his arms like this, like they were meant to be together, made for each other. She planted a quick kiss to his chest and peered up at him. "How was the workout?"

"It was alright, I guess. I made a few mistakes, but nothing major."

Rogue just knew he was being modest. She'd been looking at a lot of his workout, and she hadn't seen anything that looked like a mistake. The only one had to be him deciding to work out with a shirt on. It would have been even more enjoyable if he'd done it without. Or, better yet, butt naked. Now THAT would have been something Rogue could have laid her eyes on and really enjoyed.

Rogue caught herself grinning madly at the image and shook her head, trying to not picture him naked in her mind, at least while he was actually standing right in front of her.

She slid her hand down to his and let their fingers intertwine as she stepped away from him, pulling him along down the hallway. She really wanted to get out of here and to one of their rooms, so she could see him naked for real, it was so much better than when she imagined it. Around him it seemed like she was horny all the time, he just brought that out in her. She just wanted to peel off his clothes and get down to business right here in the hallway. Rogue got an idea and grinned madly once more.

Without hesitating, something that would probably just have made her decide not to go through with this sudden idea, she tightened her grip on Warren's hand and tugged on it to make him stop. As he turned around she stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close for a kiss. She pushed him backwards until he was pressed up against the wall.

Warren responded eagerly, like he always did, and his tongue soon slid out to meet hers. She, however, pulled away, leaving a rather baffled looking Warren. She didn't usually pull away this soon, not when the kiss had promise to become so very enjoyable. But right now she had other plans.

She grinned, and she knew her smile was filled with mischief by the look that crossed Warren's face. She quickly looked both ways to make sure no one was to be seen, and then she dropped to her knees. As she peered up she saw a confused look pass Warren's face, but as she reached out a hand to the fly of his jeans it was replaced by a look of shock.

"What are you doi—" he started, but his voice cut off as she cupped him through the fabric of his jeans and let her thumb slide over him. She could feel him stir in his pants, the bulge growing almost immediately. She leaned in and planted a small kiss on his thigh before she leaned back and looked up at him, trying to look as innocent as she could.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she said.

"But, there might be people around," he hissed, his eyes wide as he stared down at her.

"Aw, come on, look around you, do you really think there will be very many people coming here now? It's late, who would want to come down here at this hour? The only one is Dr. McCoy, but he always stays in his little lab all night, no worries there."

"But…" His head snapped from side to side as he looked around himself, and Rogue chuckled.

"You gotta be more…adventurous…" she said, dragging the words out as she let her hand slide up his thigh, once again nearing the bulge in his pants. She let one finger trace it and cocked her head to the side as she looked up at him. She bit her lower lip. "Because, and this I solemnly promise, you won't regret if you just…you know…loosen up a bit."

She popped the first button of his fly as she whispered the word _loosen_. Before he could say anything else the rest of the buttons followed. She leaned in and let her tongue trace him through the fabric of his grey boxers, and she could hear him take a quick breath and grinned to herself. Warren had, ever since coming to the mansion, been a little shy and wary. Not much, but a little. She knew it was due to his mutation and growing up in a home that preferred it if he hid the fact that he was different. Who wouldn't become a little shy after that? But she was set on making Warren loosen up more, be a little more laidback and up for some fun, and this was definitively a good way to start that. Or well, playing strip poker with him had been a good way to start that, she was just…following the trend. He had really surprised her back then, when he, apparently not shy at all, had pulled off his boxers in front of her. She knew this more adventurous side was in him somewhere, and she wanted to bring it out again. And by the look on his face as she once again slid her tongue over the bulge, he was not going to stop her now. She just hoped no one actually came into the hallway, because that would set a quick stopper to everything. A bit of excitement was fun, being caught giving Warren a blowjob would not be so much fun.

Warren felt torn. The idea of Rogue on her knees doing deliciously wicked things with her tongue pulling him towards letting his fear of being caught just vanish, but on the other hand, he really, REALLY didn't want anyone walking in on them like this. He wouldn't be able to ever show his face in any of the common rooms ever again.

"Rogue, I don't kno—" he started, but cut himself off with a hiss as Rogue's tongue again caressed him through the fabric of his boxers. Maybe she was right, maybe he should loosen up. Somehow he didn't think he would regret it much if he did. Maybe if he just…this once… After all, it was Rogue, how could he not want to—

"Warren," Rogue suddenly said, snapping Warren out of his thoughts. "You are thinking way too much, just enjoy this huh?"

Warren's lips crooked into a sheepish grin and he hunched down, placing a quick kiss to Rogue's lips. "Whatever you like."

"Oh, this ain't about what I like, sugah, it's about what _you_ like."

Warren stood up again and was about to say something back when Rogue again leaned in, letting her tongue slide over him, just a thin layer of cotton between him and her tongue. He decided that he would do what she had said and just loosen up and not complain. A hot girl wanted to give him a blowjob; there really were no reason to complain about anything now. He leaned his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. This was actually quite a turn on, to do this where someone could walk in on them anytime. When he just got over that initial hesitancy, which he had done now for most parts.

Slowly Rogue dragged her fingers up his thighs, her nails raking the fabric as she went. When she reached the waist band of his jeans she hooked her index fingers in the belt hoops and pulled the pants down. The jeans pooled around his ankles, and left him in only his boxers. They were dark grey with a plaid pattern—not the most fancy underwear, but it could have easily been worse, and Rogue didn't seem to think there were anything wrong with it, not with the way her tongue glided over the tent he'd made in them.

Her fingers rested idly on his thigh for a moment, before she wrapped them in the fabric of his boxers and pulled it down, soon exposing his erection. Rogue wrapped her hands around his length, and her thumb gently flicked over the head, and he had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from making too much noises. He didn't want to scream out and have some of the X-Men come running in here to see what was wrong, not now.

Rogue was taking her time, doing everything torturously slow. Her tongue tracing along the length, swirling around the head. Her lips kissing the tip, and then her warm, soft mouth surrounded him, taking him ever so slowly into its heat. Warren was groaning, mumbling and generally making no sense at all as his senses were overwhelmed with the pleasure of what she was doing to him.

She'd given him a couple of blowjobs before during these last weeks, but not like this, not so slow and utterly mind-blowing pleasurable. He would have thought it would have been different, that it would be just a quickie, seeing how they were in a public place where anyone could come walking anytime, but Rogue seemed to have her mind set on taking her time and doing this thoroughly.

Her breath was warm as she blew air on the tip—now covered in saliva and precome, and Warren shuddered and clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into the soft flesh as he tried to keep quiet.

"Rogue…" he moaned, his voice thick. Rogue tilted her head back and looked at him, a grin on her face. Slowly she stroked his shaft with the hand she had around the base of him, and her grin widened as Warren hissed, "God, Rogue, you're… Oh God."

Rogue just chuckled and placed her lips around him and sucked him into her mouth again. Warren arched his back slightly, trying his very best not to lose control and thrust into her mouth. But she was just too good at this; she was draining all his control away easily. His hands were still fisted at his side, and he moaned low in his throat as her soft mouth slid down his length.

Just as Rogue's tongue circled around him and he thought he would loose control he suddenly heard a sound from down the hallway. Rogue seemed to have heard it as well, because she stopped what she had been doing immediately. They looked at each other for a moment, and then, when they could hear the sound of approaching voices, widened their eyes. Someone was coming this way, and for some reason Warren really didn't want to be found with his pants around his knees and his erection in full display.

They hesitated only for a moment more before Rogue quickly stood and positioned herself in front of him, with her back to his chest, her ass to his crotch.

"I suggest maybe you pull up your pants and tuck yourself in," she hissed from clenched teeth as they heard the voices nearing, now noticeable as Kitty and Piotr's. Warren quickly bent down, grabbed his pants and just as quickly pulled them up, just as Piotr and Kitty rounded the corner, dressed in their training uniforms.

"Rogue, Warren, hi!" Kitty called out as she noticed them. Rogue greeted her back; Warren was too occupied trying to inconspicuously tuck his quickly fading erection back into his pants.

"We thought we'd get a workout in before bed. Are you finished in the Danger Room?" Piotr asked, but it took a moment for Warren to catch up and realise it was his turn to talk now. He still had several buttons to button before evidence of what he and Rogue had been up to was gone. Warren let them be, hoped his pants wouldn't fall down and smiled faintly at Piotr.

"Yeah, I'm all done. It's all yours." Warren's voice almost broke at the end, but he thought he managed to sound _almost_ inconspicuous at the very least.

Warren discreetly tried to button up the last buttons, but he realised that it would probably be quite obvious what he was doing, so he gave up after one and just hoped Rogue didn't move anytime soon, because that would quite effectively clue them in one what had been happening. It wasn't like Warren usually walked around with his pants unbuttoned like this.

"Soooo," Kitty said, and Warren just knew he didn't want to hear what came now. What he wanted was for Kitty and Piotr to get going so he could get out of here. He could feel that his cheeks were slightly blushed; he just hoped the others didn't notice it.

"What are the two of you up to?" Kitty finished. Neither Warren nor Rogue made any move to answer her question, and the hallway was suddenly very quiet.

Warren dropped his gaze to the back of Rogue's head and muttered, "Nothing. I've just finished in the Danger Room, and…" his voice trailed off as he suddenly felt something stroke over the crotch of his jeans. He swallowed hard and tried not to widen his eyes or make any suspicious sounds as he recognised the touch of Rogue's hands caressing him through his boxers. He couldn't see her face, but since Kitty and Piotr didn't look outraged he would guess she was looking pretty innocent, just a hand behind her back doing mischievous things to him. One of her fingers found its way into the boxers through the front, and gently stroked down the shaft, sending sparks flying through Warren. He bit down on his bottom lip to make sure he didn't make any sounds—grunts or moans would have been a dead giveaway.

"I was just down here to fetch something I forgot earlier, and just happened to stumble upon Warren," Rogue said, her voice sounding surprisingly calm and collected, not betraying what she was doing. But then again, she was not the one who was standing there, trying to keep a straight face while her fingers were stroking down his length. His member stirred back into action at the touch of her hand and fingers, and now he really, really didn't want her to move, because then it would be awfully obvious what they'd been up to earlier—what they were still up to. One thing was an open fly; an open fly paired up with a towering erection were quite the other.

"Yeah, we were just, uhm, talking," Warren added, sounding nowhere near as secure and calm as Rogue had done. He decided to just leave the talking to her.

"You two have a good Danger Room session then," Rogue said, and Warren was sure there was a smile on her face, even if all he could see of her was the back of her head and a glimpse of her hand sliding over his cotton-covered crotch.

Kitty and Piotr sent each other a quick glance, and Warren though that there was a small chance they had a hunch as to what Rogue and him had been up to, but they didn't say anything about it.

"We sure will. Catch you guys later!" Kitty beamed and dragged Piotr after her. Piotr looked slightly baffled as he was suddenly pulled down the hallway, but soon they were both gone around a corner, leaving Rogue and Warren all alone.

Warren grabbed Rogue's wrist and pulled her around to face him. She blinked at him—probably trying to go for an innocent look, but not really succeeding all that well.

"You are evil, you know that right?" Warren said.

Rogue wrapped the arm he wasn't holding on to around his neck and leaned up, planting a quick kiss to his cheek. When she pulled away she let her gaze drop to his crotch, and a small smile tugged on her lips.

"Well, you don't look all that upset do you?" she asked, hinting to his semi-hard erection. Warren buttoned the last few buttons, almost managing to hide it, only a small bulge in the jeans giving him away.

Rogue chuckled. "It was just so…tempting," she said. "And I'm sure Kitty and Piotr didn't suspect anything, it's not like you screamed out my name or anything."

"Am I the only one who saw the look they sent each other there? I think they understood that something was happening."

"Oh, pft, they probably just thought we'd been making out or something. Don't be all embarrassed now, I was just…having some fun," she said playfully, adding a small wink for good measure.

Warren just shook his head. "Well, next time it's my turn to play isn't it? We'll see who's going to have fun and who'll be trying not to make any sounds."

Rogue just winked. "Then you'll have to catch me first!" And with that she pulled free from his grasp and ran off down the hallway, heading for the elevator.

It took a moment before Warren set off after her, and that small hesitation was enough that she'd stepped into the elevator by the time he rounded a corner and saw it. The doors were sliding close, and he knew he wouldn't reach it before it closed. "Next time I'm going to get you to scream!" she called out just as the doors slid close, cutting off her giggles.

Warren stared at the elevator doors for a moment. So, she thought that was the case huh? But Warren was rather intending for it to be her to stand for the screaming, preferably his name. He grinned and said to himself, "I'm calling that bluff, Rogue."


End file.
